Unbelieveable Attraction
by shiiru
Summary: Jadeite+Mamoru/Mamoru+Jadeite. Shounen ai. Tuxedo Kamen is confused...why is the Dark Kingdome General Jadeite staring and smiling at him in that odd way? This is probably the most oddest couple I've ever came up with.. ^^;
1. Chapter one

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailormoon, nor any of it's characters.  
  
Unbelieveable Attraction  
  
Dear god, I've gone insane *shakes head* This is a (I think it's the first..not sure) Mamoru/Jadeite ficcie. I actually have  
a lot of dislike (it hasn't been hate for a while, just dislike) towards Mamoru's character. Well I like him in the manga   
(he's very sweet ^_^), I just don't like how he is in the anime. Don't ask where this pairing came from...please don't.  
  
Also note that this is my first ever shounen ai ficcie, so I'm sorry if things seem to be akward/weird becuase I'm _really_  
not used to writing anything betwine two males in love ^^;  
  
  
Sipping his cold black coffee, Mamoru Chiba watched one of his best friends, Furuhata Motoki, clean the counter of the snack   
bar at the Crown Arcade. Checking his watch, Mamoru noticed that he had been sitting there for almost an hour. Motoki grinned  
at the raven haired man, as he ran a hand through his thick blond hair. "Usagi-san must of had detention again." Motoki got   
the reaction that he was looking for. "I'm not waiting for that Odango Atama," Mamoru mumbled, taking another sip of his   
coffee. "Oh really? Then why did you bother sitting here not saying a thing to me since you first stepped in?" Mamoru didn't  
reply as he checked his watch again. "While also drinking that same cup of coffee for over 40 minutes," Motoki had an amused  
grin as Mamoru glared at him. "I don't know why you even care, Moto-kun," Mamoru turned his gaze down at his half empty cup.  
"Well I don't care really Mamoru-kun, I just find it intresting, that's all." Still grinning Motoki turned to serve a   
customer.  
  
Silent for a few moments, Mamoru felt a prickiling at the back of his neck. Standing up abrubtly, Mamoru gave a quick thanks  
to Motoki while he threw down the money for the coffee as he walked briskly to the door.  
  
-  
  
Sailormoon wailed as she dodge another attack from the deformed youma. Jadeite stood to the side, snickering at the sight of  
the small blonde stumbling around. A beautiful red rose in bloom was thrown in front of the youma, halting it's movements.  
Jadeite and Sailormoon both looked up to where to rose was thrown to see a silhouette of a man in a top hat and a cape   
balancing perfectly on the nearest lamp post. Jumping down to land on his feet, Jadeite heard Sailormoon squeal "Tuxedo   
Kamen!" Raising an eyebrow in intrest, Jadeite listened as Tuxedo Kamen began his speech. "A beautiful night such as this   
shouldn't be disturbed by the forces of evil! Sailormoon, I know you can do it, trash that youma!(1)" By his words,   
Sailormoon seemed to get rejuevenated and confident as she nodded. "Arigato, Tuxedo Kamen!"   
  
Jadeite's gaze stayed on Tuxedo Kamen as Sailormoon began her attack against his youma. "Very handsome," Jadeite thought, his  
eyes wandering over the masked man. Shoulders broad, seemingly to be fairly muscular, and silky raven hair, this Tuxedo  
Kamen seemed to be the definition of an attractive man. Finally noticing Jadeite's gaze on him, Tuxedo Kamen held another   
rose in his hand as he stood in a ready position to throw the rose. Tuxedo Kamen was even better looking then Kuntzite, which  
was saying a lot. Sailormoon caught Jadeite's attention again as she called out his name.   
  
Glaring angrily at the Dark Kingdom general, Sailormoon began her attack. "Moon...Tiara..." She saw the way Jadeite was   
looking at Tuxedo Kamen and she didn't like it one bit.  
  
Dodging the magical tiara thrown at him, Jadeite began to laugh at the failed attempt of trying to attack him. In a whirlwind  
of black wind, Jadeite disappeared. Sighing in exhaustion, Sailormoon fell to her knees. "Great job, Sailormoon." Glancing up  
just in time to see Tuxedo Kamen smile warmly at her. In a wave oh his cape, Tuxedo Kamen was gone.  
  
-  
  
Rubbing his temples, Mamoru had formed a headache. With trying to find the Ginzuishou to locate his princess, actually   
getting to the Ginzuishou before anyone else, working to pay for his bills and food, fighting the Dark Kingdom, and _also_   
keeping up with his school work began to take a toll on the seventeen year old. Mamoru tried to focus on the assignment in  
front of him, but his mind continued to wander, mostly on the Dark Kingdom's General, Jadeite. Why Jadeite had continued to   
stare at him in that odd way was a mystery to Mamoru. Running a hand through his hair, Mamoru put is pen down. He knew he   
wasn't going to get much work done, so he stood up and got ready for bed.  
  
  
Obvious attraction that Jadeite-sama has for Mamoru so far ^_^   
  
Author Notes-  
(1) Since I suck at trying to make good speech, Tuxedo Kamen's speech came out in just the right amount (and moreso!) of  
crappy-ness and corny-ness ^_^  
  
At first I was planning on making this into a one-shot, but then I doubt that it would turn out the way that I wanted it to  
be (I have this habit of making things a bit too long when I write) so I didn't even try to make it into a one-shot. Well I  
hope you guys like the first chapter ^_^   
  
Comments and Critism would be much appreciated as will flames (Burn me, baby) Don't like the pairing? Tell me. Think I'm a   
sick individual? Tell me! I'd much rather prefer some critism of my writing then flames, but whatever floats your boat :B 


	2. Chapter two

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailormoon, nor any of it's characters.  
  
Unbelievable Attraction  
  
As you read on, you'll see that things will be slightly changed in the Sailormoon storyline ^_^ Don't fret, there aren't any  
big changes.  
  
  
Mamoru studied the morning's paper. The main story's name was printed out large and bold to catch everyone's attention.   
'Dreamland Suffers Nightmare! Fifty people disappeared without a trace!' Quickly scanning the article, Mamoru threw the paper  
down on the coffee table as he stood up. Seemed like he had to do some investigating today.   
  
Paying the money for his single ticket, Mamoru walked through the crowded theme park. Children screamed and laughed happily  
as the dragged their tired mothers and fathers around by their chubby hands. Mamoru searched the area, his eyes concealed by  
the dark shades of his sunglasses. Mamoru sighed as he ran a hand through his hair, a habit which was forming. Nothing seemed  
to be out of place, but he wanted to stay longer, just in case.  
  
About an hour later, he found himself sitting on one of the children's train rides, the train's tracks circled the whole park  
which would give him a good view of everything. Not finding anything out of the ordinary for the whole time he was there, the  
train made an almost instant stop. Something hit him, hard, on his back as the mechanical panda who was controlling the train  
called out an apology, saying there was a small technical difficulty. Gripping the handle in pain, Mamoru heard the person  
who hit him groaning in which seemed to be in equal amount pain which he was in. He then heard an all too familiar voice  
begin to complain.   
  
Turning around with a very amused look on his face, Mamoru watched as the junior high girl who he loved to pick on rubbing   
her red nose with tears in her eyes. "Every time I see you, your always hurting yourself and other people, Odango Atama."   
With the sound of his voice, the cute blonde girl looked up with a furious look on her face. "What are _you_ doing here?!"   
she asked angrily, pointing a slim finger at him. Mamoru raised an eyebrow in interest. "I didn't know that there is a law  
that says that a person can't spend a day at an amusement park," Mamoru replied coolly as he removed his sunglasses. "Well  
what are you doing on a ride for five year olds then, huh?" she asked, her face flushed with anger at the mere sight of him.   
Mamoru couldn't help but grin, "Well if it's a ride for five year olds, then why are you here?" Getting off from the small  
plastic seat, Mamoru jumped down from the small hill that the train's tracks were built on and walked away.  
  
Mamoru began to get frustrated when he still hadn't found anything of interest with another hour of searching. His feet were  
killing him, and the afternoon sun wasn't helping much because of his attire he chose, khaki pants and a black turtle neck.  
Wiping his forehead from the perspiration, Mamoru turned around as a voice addressed him. "Having a good time, sir?" A   
security guard stood, his hat brim low over his eyes, curly blonde hair visible. "Hai," Mamoru replied unsurely, studying the  
man infront of him. Mamoru was just about to ask if he knew the guard, but he was distracted by a woman over the intercom as  
she spoke, "In five minutes the one o'clock party will start. The Dream Princess will be welcoming all of her guests with  
cookies and candies. Everyone is welcome to attend, the party will be held at the Dream Princess' Palace." Mamoru turned back  
to talk to the guard, but he was gone.   
  
-  
  
Tuxedo Kamen stood in a near by tree, as he watched Sailormars call out her attack and burnt down the door of the Dream  
Princess Palace. She, followed by Sailormoon and a black cat, ran through the door. "Interesting.." Tuxedo Kamen then easily  
landed on his feet on the ground, and followed them.   
  
Quickly choosing one of the hallways, Tuxedo Kamen ran as quick as he could. "You shouldn't be here, the party is the other  
way." Turning around in surprise, Tuxedo Kamen saw the same security guard who talked to him earlier leaning against the  
wall. "What sort of evil are you doing here?" Tuxedo Kamen asked angrily, holding a rose in his hand. "Evil? There is no  
evil here..." the guard trailed off, as he walked slowly to stop right in front of Tuxedo Kamen. Just slightly lowering his  
rose, the guard tipped up his hat up to reveal dark blue eyes. Tuxedo Kamen stepped back as he realized who he was.   
"Jadeite!" The Dark Kingdom general grinned, his guard outfit dissolving into his general uniform. "What are you doing here,  
Tuxedo Kamen? Shouldn't you be helping that sorry excuse for a super hero, Sailormoon?" Jadeite smirked as Tuxedo Kamen  
glared at him angrily. "Sailormoon is a strong fighter," Tuxedo Kamen replied through gritted teeth, taking a step back. He  
held the rose at the perfect angle for throwing. "It seems as if you really want to believe that," Jadeite noted, as he  
smiled at Tuxedo Kamen in an odd way before he stepped backwards into a black hole.   
  
By the time Tuxedo Kamen had reached where the sailor senshi were, all were laying on the ground, with a mechanical doll  
holding a red apple in her hands. Tuxedo Kamen held a hand over his mouth and nose from the red gas as he threw the rose,  
hitting it on the perfect spot as the doll began to spin out of control. The gas began to fade and Sailormoon sat up, she  
seemed to be searching for him. She heard her talking, and then helping up Sailormars. Tuxedo Kamen smiled as both senshi  
finished off the doll.  
  
-  
  
Mamoru sat on one of the benches that was placed under a tree of the amusement park, watching the people enjoying themselves,  
completely unaware of what happened at the Dream Princess' Palace. Hell, he didn't even know what happened. Mamoru's heart  
skipped as he remembered the way Jadeite had smiled at him. Groaning, Mamoru held his head in his hands. What was wrong with  
him?  
  
  
Not much Mamo/Jadeite-sama romance going on, but oh well. Kind of hard to fit it in, ya know? (And don't worry my loyal  
redears, the next chapter is close to finished and there is a lot more M/J...things going on XD) This couple is getting _very_  
interesting to write ^_^ (A bit of a challenge too, but I be liking the challenge ^_~)  
  
Please review! Comments and Criticism would be much appreciated as will flames. Think this chapter was bad,  
or it was good yet not enough Jade-sama/Mamoru moments? Tell me! Still think I'm a sick individual? Tell me! Be as mean (or  
as nice) as you like, I can take it ^_^ 


End file.
